


I Do

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-17
Updated: 2004-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Don't let the Name foul you it's I do on a totally different stage...





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Dear Brian,

This is my last entry to a story never really told. I give you all of me. My heart and soul. I'm filled with dreams and stories and I hope that one day you'll see that this was only between you and me.

I'd never tell your secrets. I'd never tell the stories of your unforgettable childhood, when, at 10 you tried to kill yourself with vodka and pills. How you loved your father and hated that you did. How you wished, like every other child, to be taken in with a hug and a kiss. 

How you wanted to run away, even now, but never did. I understand that God, or some higher power up there, gave you to me or it easily could be the other way around. I know how every night you prayed to him, wishing and wanting him to take you away, even if just for a day.

You think he lied to you. He didn't, he gave you Michael, Deb and Vic and I'm sorry for your truly fucked up misfortune, I really am, but you have to realize that, if you don't start accepting love, you'll be just like him.

This is my last entry, the piece of my heart that I'll give.

Yours,

Justin

 

Dear Justin,

I trust you with the secrets. I would have never told you if I didn't. I understand about love, I do, but you have to understand I've only known of the bad for most of the time. My mom and dad, the lies, the let downs and what I thought was in the past. I love you, Justin. I do. You're different. I know this, because of your face. You could never lie with God's eyes. That's what you have. I can find out anything I want to know by looking at you, whether it be good or bad. And you're right, whatever power above did give me Michael, Deb and Vic, but you're forgetting Lindsay, Gus and dare I say Em and Ted, and even Mel. But, above all, it's you. It always will. 

Heart, B


End file.
